La Llorona
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Eve never thought that the past of her family would come back to haunt her, her cousin and her friends. Especially not in the form of a vengeful ancestor looking for her children. But if she wants to get out of this alive, she'll have to fix the sins of the past and face something she never though existed.


Prologue: 1784

 **Have you guys ever heard the story of La Llorona? Apparently it's some urban legend from New Mexico that gained popularity and is now known nationwide. Anyway~! I only heard it today, cause they were talking about it in my humanities class and since I didn't know what that was they explained the story to me. Naturally, I wanted to make a Hetalia fic from it. So. This is Human AU, and- shockingly- I actually have it planned out. I know, you're all shocked that I know what I'm doing for once. Oh! I really want to improve upon writing female America. Not nyotalia, since they have different looks and personalities, just female. I also have Romano as female, because I want America to be Spain's biological child and adding in a past relationship is messy. Plus, there's plans for Romano~! Anyway! Before we get started, I'll tell you names and relations.**

 **Human Names: Spain- Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, America: Evelyn "Eve" Hernandez Carriedo, Romano/S. Italy- Chiara Vargas-Hernandez Carriedo, The Netherlands- Abel Mogens, Belgium- Sophia Mogens.**

 **I only put the names of those that don't have actual names, ones that are often mixed up, or ones where I changed the name. I put Spain's cause I'm not sure if it's canonically Hernandez or Fernandez, but I like Hernandez better. And, yes, I put Romano's. You know why? Because people often mistake "Romano" for his human name or- when female- change it to Romana. You don't change America's country name when he's female, do you? No, you don't. So don't change Romano's. And, yes, I know that Maria is usually the name of La Llorona in the original story, but I really don't think Maria fits Belgium. And Sophia and Maria rhyme…? No? Okay.**

 **Relations: Spain and Romano are married, America is their biological daughter. America is Canada's cousin, who is the adopted son of France and England. France is Spain's younger brother. Romano is a direct descendent of N. Italy, who had an affair with Netherlands, who was married to Belgium but cheated on her with N. Italy. Spain is a direct descendent of Netherlands and another woman, whom Netherlands married after the death of his first wife. This makes America the direct descendant of both Netherlands and Belgium, along with Canada an indirect descendent. France is also a direct descendent of the Netherlands and his second wife. Romano is descended from N. Italy and Germany, not N. Italy and Netherlands.**

 **Complicated? Yes. But not so much that you can't understand. So… yea. I do not own Hetalia, onto the chapter!**

OOH GIRL YOU'RE SHINING, LIKE A 5TH AVENUE DIAMOND.

Sophia was the most beautiful girl in the village. That was an undisputed fact. She was also sweet and kind, but had extremely high standards. None of the boys in the village were smart enough for her, or handsome enough or athletic enough. They were just short of perfect. And so there were rumours that Sophia, the poor girl, would die alone and unhappy. And then a stranger came to town. His name was Abel and he was tall, handsome and smart. What was more, he greatly enjoyed sports and the like. Apparently, he had been a Dutch soldier that had elected to stay in the Americas after having helped in the American Revolution. Abel quickly charmed Sophia, and she quickly fell for it.

Within two years the two were wed and had a child on the way. Sophia was still undisputedly the most beautiful, alas she was a few years older than Abel. Not many, only about four. However this put her at thirty, while her husband was still in his twenties. Yet this didn't hinder their love. It took two years after the first was born for the couple to be blessed with a second child.

Alas, Abel was often away. He traveled a lot for his work, and was often not home. Yet he always, _always_ returned home to Sophia and their children; Alfred and Madeleine.

"Papi~!" Alfred spoke the Spanish that he had learned around the village, and greatly preferred it to the English his mother and father had told him to speak. Meanwhile, Madeleine always did as her parents said and spoke perfect- if slightly accented- English.

"Alfred," Abel greeted, picking up his youngest child and spinning the boy around. Madeleine remained rested on her mother's hip. Abel shifted the six year old his arms to his shoulders and swept over to Madeleine, taking her from Sophia and greeting her as well.

"Daddy!" Madelaine threw her arms around her father's neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, little love," Abel said, pressing a kiss to the top of Madelaine's head. "I have something for you two."

Alfred and Madeleine were set down and each handed their little gift. Madeleine hugged the small polar bear doll to her chest and kissed her father's cheek, muttering a soft thank you. Alfred stared down in wonder at the small rabbit figurine in his hands. His eyes were wide and shone with happiness. He jumped on his father, too caught in wonder to utter a proper thank you. Abel understood and chuckled, as he hugged the boy. Sophia stood at the doorway, forgotten.

Things proceeded in this way for a few months. Abel would come home with little gifts for Alfred and Madeleine. The gifts were well thought-out and most likely cost more than Abel was usually willing to pay. Sophia chalked it up to care for their children instead of guilt. And still, she was forgotten. Sophia was fine with this until, at one point, Abel did not come home with gifts. Instead he came home with another woman's perfume scenting his… everything. Abel announced he was leaving Sophia for a younger woman, and that he was taking Alfred and Madeleine with him. And that the children should be ready to leave their mother in three months time. Sophia did not like this.

And one night, she acted on her anger. She stood outside of Madeleine and Alfred's room and sang softly.

" _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_." Alfred roused slightly from his sleep, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

" _Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón._ " Madeleine rose next. She slowly dragged herself out of bed, following the ever quieting voice of her mother. Alfred followed his little sister outside.

" _Este niño mío que nació de noche_." their mother's voice echoed down the dirt path leading down to the river. Alfred and Madeleine followed it, occasionally calling out for their mother.

" _Quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche._ " Sophia popped out from behind a tree and swept her children up in her arms. Her humming didn't pause, even as it was interrupted by the shrieking laughter of Alfred and Madeleine.

" _Este niño mío que nació de día_." Sophia's grip on her children tightened painfully as she walked closer to the river.

" _Quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería._ " Alfred and Madeleine squirmed and screamed as Sophia sat down next to the water. The two young children had realized their mother's intent.

" _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_." Alfred's screams silenced, and Madeleine's grew louder. A blond head floated down stream.

" _Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón._ " Madeleine was silent. A beautiful red skirt caught in a loose branch a little ways down the river. Sophia's eyes cleared as she realized what she'd done.

"Alfred!" Sophia screamed, running down the length of the river, "Madeleine!" Her cries were in vain. Her children could not hear here any longer. They had long since disappeared down the river and around the bend. Sophia, in her grief, did not notice the loose bit of dirt until it was too late. She fell, tears on her face and screams on her lips.

Sophia's body was not discovered until months later, washed up on shore in a different village. Her body is sent back to her village where it is met by Abel and his new wife, though not the woman he had been with those months ago. Alfred and Madeleine were never found.

AND THEY DON'T MAKE YOU LIKE THEY USED TO, YOU'RE NEVER GOING OUT OF STYLE

 **So? What did you guys think? I stated it in the pre-chapter author's note, but Abel is Netherlands and Sophia is Belgium. Obviously Alfred is normal America and Madeleine is female Canada. Yeah. I did that on purpose. I think it's pretty good. There wasn't much dialogue, but I felt that it would be better if the only dialogue was Sophia's song. Which! I will give the translation. I'm sorry if this is wrong, I don't speak Spanish and I used Google translate to get this.**

 **Original:**

 _ **Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor**_

 _ **duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Este niño mío que nació de noche**_

 _ **quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche.**_

 _ **Este niño mío que nació de día**_

 _ **quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería.**_

 _ **Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor**_

 _ **duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.**_

 **Translation:**

 _ **Sleep my child sleep my love  
Sleep a piece of my heart.  
This child of mine who was born at night  
He wants me to take him for a car ride.  
This child of mine who was born during the day  
He wants me to take him to the candy shop.  
Sleep my child sleep my love  
Sleep a piece of my heart.**_

 **Not exactly historically accurate, what with the line about a car ride but I liked it so I used it. Please let me know what you thought in the comments!**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
